The Song
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: A very stoned Angel and Mimi sing along to a song that they hear on the radio. Crackfic. Very weird.


_A/N: This is probably the worst thing I've ever written. You have been warned._

_The song that Angel and Mimi sing is a goofy Romanian pop/techno song entitled "Dragostea Din Tei",obviously it's in Romanian so the words that Angel and Mimi sing are not correct._

_I stole the 'misheard lyrics' from two hilarious spoof vidoes on youtube. They are not mine. :(_

_This song is also known as "The Numa Numa Song". Feel free to type in 'Numa Numa Song" in youtube...you will find lots of funny shit._

"Angel?" Mimi looked to her best friend, her joint hanging out of her mouth. Her large, brown doe eyes were glazed over.

"Yes?" Angel blinked. She delicately took her joint out of her own mouth with two fingers. She turned her head to the Latina, grinning as she did so.

"I'm bored." Mimi rested her head on Angel's shoulder. "Very bored…"

"Do you want to hear some music??" Angel asked her. Not even waiting for an answer, she reached over to the radio (that was conveniently placed on the coffee table) and began switching through the stations.

"Oh!!" Mimi shot upright suddenly. She turned bright red and began coughing violently, nearly choking on her joint. Eventually, she spit it out onto the floor.

"Mimi-chica!" Angel's eyebrows shot up in worry. She abandoned the radio and rubbed her best friend's back.

"What is it??"

"I FUCKING LOVE THIS SONG!!" Mimi shot forward with a creak of the sofa and turned up the volume.

_"Ma-ya-hiii_

_Ma-ya-huuu_

_Ma-ya-hoo_

_Ma-ya-haha!"_

The radio was blaring so loud that it began to shake.

Angel giggled. "I love it too, but…I never quite got what they were saying. I mean…I _think_ I know it…"

Mimi was ignoring her...singing along with the song.

_"Ma-ya-hiii_

_Ma-ya-huuu_

_Ma-ya-hoo_

_Ma-ya-haha!_ Come on…sing it with me,Ang_!"_

Angel grinned and joined in.

_"Ma-ya-hiii_

_Ma-ya-huuu_

_Ma-ya-hoo_

_Ma-ya-haha!_

_Ma-ya-hiii_

_Ma-ya-huuu_

_Ma-ya-hoo_

_Ma-ya-haha!"_

_"Aloe?"_ Angel began.

_"Salute?"_ Mimi smirked.

_"Sit down, you high Duke!"_ Angel retorted, sticking her tongue out at an imaginary Duke.

_"She tear, oh…"_ Mimi sang between laughs…

_"You'll be the man...You mashed it! Fed a cheetah!"_ Angel giggled, bouncing slightly. This was fun!

_"Aloe…"_ Angel continued.

_"Aloe…"_ Mimi was right on cue.

_"So yell: "Peek I saw her!" "_ Angel bit her lip, laughing.

_"Sound that beep!"_ Mimi grabbed a small pillow from the corner of the sofa and hugged it to her chest, snickering into it.

_"Sheep is unique…"_ Angel chimed in.

_"Bob said "Steve nukes Jeremy Neek!" " _Mimi added.

And then they sang the chorus together. Angel was pounding out a beat onto the cushions of the sofa with her hands. Mimi began pumping her arms into the air, doing some strange dance:

_"Raise the pleasure_

_No my,no my "A"_

_No my,no my "A"_

_No my,no my,no my "A"_

_Keep down_

_Ragu sledding YAY!_

_Now I'm impressed they all can play!_

_Graze the flesh, there_

_No my,no my "A"_

_No my,no my "A"_

_No my,no my,no my "A"_

_Keep down_

_Run from slutty date_

_Now I'm impressed they all can play!"_

_" "That soon?" Said Spoon."_ Angel was almost out of breath from laughing so hard.

_"Just eat a comb."_ Mimi mimed brushing her hair.

_"Aloe?"_ Angel sang…

_"You beat on my sombrero…fed a cheetah!"_ Mimi put the pillow onto her head, pretending it was a hat.

_"Aloe?"_ Angel grinned, singing it again.

_"Aloe?"_ Mimi echoed her.

_"See the other shoe, Picasso!"_ Angel teased.

_"Sound that beep!"_ The dancer giggled.

_"Sheep is unique!"_ The drag queen grinned. She loved that line!

_"That there stick no share ,misspeak!"_ Mimi laughed, putting on a weird accent.

Then, the two friends gleefully attacked the chorus again:

_"Raise a fresh pear_

_No my,no my "A"_

_No my,no my "A"_

_No my, no my,no my "A"_

_Keith pulled out, she'd rather Scott eat Dave_

_Now I'm impressed they all can play!_

_Graze the flesh, there_

_No my,no my "A"_

_No my,no my "A"_

_No my,no my,no my "A"_

_Keep down!_

_Run from slut in vain_

_Now I'm impressed they all can play!_

_Ma-ya-hiii_

_Ma-ya-huuu_

_Ma-ya-hoo_

_Ma-ya-haha!_

_Ma-ya-hiii_

_Ma-ya-huuu_

_Ma-ya-hoo_

_Ma-ya-haha!_

_Ma-ya-hiii_

_Ma-ya-huuu_

_Ma-ya-hoo_

_Ma-ya-haha!_

_Ma-ya-hiii_

_Ma-ya-huuu_

_Ma-ya-hoo_

_Ma-ya-haha!"_

"One more time!!" Mimi shouted with all her might.

_"Raise the pleasure_

_No my,no my "A"_

_No my,no my "A"_

_No my,no my,no my "A"_

_Keep down_

_Run from slutty date_

_Now I'm impressed they all can play!_

_Raise a fresh pear_

_No my,no my "A"_

_No my,no my "A"_

_No my,no my,no my "A"_

_Keep down_

_Run from slut in vain_

_Now I'm impressed they all can play!"_

The song was over. Boo.

Angel slumped back against the couch while Mimi grinned and leaned forward, turning down the radio.

"Oh my _God_, honey!" Angel was gasping for air as she laughed. "That was great!" She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"It was!" Mimi giggled like mad. She fell back against the sofa beside Angel, grinning at her. "We make a wonderful team!"

The young drag queen shook her head. "What a funny song…"

Mimi paused, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…Angel? You do know that we totally fucked up the words…right??"

Angel stopped. She turned to look at Mimi, truly confused.

"We _did_??"

THE END

_A/N: Yes…I know this sucked. I had fun writing it, however! Reviews, please:)_


End file.
